


Her Future With Han

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She never got a chance to thank him.





	Her Future With Han

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd. Written for Hermione's Haven bingo square B4- Han Solo.

"You know, I never thanked you for rescuing me from that mess gone wrong," Hermione said quietly, looking at Han from the corner of her eye. She took her headset off - now that they were in hyperspace, she didn't need it.

Chewie let out a bark before exiting the cockpit, leaving Han and her alone.

He turned to her, a rugged grin on his face. "Well, I couldn't let a pretty girl like you stay in a place like that."

Hermione blushed. A place like that was right. If Han hadn't rescued her when he did, she likely would have ended up in one of the galaxy's many slave trades. When she had been hit with a spell on the battlefield at Hogwarts, she had woken up on a foreign planet with no recollection of how she had ended up there. Discombobulated and confused, Han had been there to save the day. She had been travelling with him since then - a few months ago.

"Yes, well thank you," Hermione said quietly. "I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"You do plenty around the ship to earn your keep," Han said. He looked at her, leaning forward in his chair. 

"That's not what I meant," Hermione retorted. 

"How bought a nice, old thank you kiss?" Han teased. 

Blushing, Hermione turned away. "Don't joke like that."

"Who said I'm joking?"

Turning, Hermione looked at Han with wide eyes. Did that mean he knew how she felt? Did he feel the same way?

"Well, Curly?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

"I…" Hermione closed her eyes, leaning forward slightly…

Only for the two of them to be interrupted by Chewbacca. 

"Really, Chewie?" Han asked, standing up. "Sorry, dollface, you'll have to save that thank you kiss for another time." He winked at Hermione before disappearing into the ship.

Sighing, Hermione looked at the control panel. She was so close, yet it felt like she was so far away from getting what she truly wanted…

A future with Han.


End file.
